The principal object is to search for methods of labilizing phosphate (V) species to substitution. Rapid hydrolysis of P-O-P bonds during and following oxidation of complexes of metal ions (eg. VO2 ion, MoO2 ion) with polyphosphates, has been discovered and is under investigation. Structure and reactivity of complexes of VO2 ion, VO2 ion, MoO3 ion, Mo2O42 ion, MoO2 ion, Mn2 ion, and Mn3 ion are being investigated using spectrophotometric and magnetic resonance techniques. Creation of phosphorylating agents by oxidation of metal ions and organic molecules in the presence of PO43- is being investigated. Molybdenum preparations are being examined as model sites for nitrogen fixation and/or catalysis of phosphate substitution reactions. Molybdenum complexes bound to sepharose are being prepared and studied by the techniques of affinity chromatography. Mixed molybdenum-iron sulfide bridged complexes are being investigated for the catalytic reduction of acetylene and N2.